Un loco amOr
by Michesica
Summary: Esta es una historia algo loca.. llena de enredos amorosos, ocasiones poco convencionales, escenas de torridos romaces.. y sobre todo DRAMA! si am sin contar AMOR hay mucho drama! espero y les guste.. espero reviews! de eso sobrevivire!
1. Chapter 1

**hOla de nuevo con una historia nueva… espero y la disfruten y perdonen ya que pase por tiempos de angustia :S … pero estoy aquí jaja… bueno la historia comienza:**

****

* * *

Era una muchacha alta, cabello despeinado, lacio, rubio y en las orillas unas pequeñas ondulaciones…sus pecas se hacían notar solo cuando las personas estaban cerca de ella, era algo despistada...con muchas cosas en la mente… personas .. Labores… mas personas (del sexo opuesto), etc…..

-Que tal?… tarea tras tarea …-decía al ver las notas en sus libretas…

-Luna?... – hoyo una voz atrás… pero como la hoyo muy lejos la dejo pasar..

-LUNA??- volvió a oír la voz… pero pensó alucinar.. tenía tantas cosas que hacer…pero paro.. para ver si la volvía a oír…

-Auch!!-dijo al sentir el golpe de la persona al chocar con ella…-hey!- dijo

-acaso estas sorda?- grito un muchacho pelirrojo..

-no lo estaba, pero ahora tal vez si.. .-

- ja .. ja , el trabajo Lona..?- dijo el muchacho

-LONA?? quien es lona?- pregunto irritada

-pues tu no?- contesto el muchacho

-NOOOO!! Me llamo Luna Lovegood!!-(que le pica a este tipo O.ó?)penso

-si como sea.. solo el trabajo…-

-pero tu como te llamas- dijo levantando los papeles que el joven le había hecho tirar…

-Ron..-

-oh!! Ronald Weasley!!-recordo.. todo

flashback:

-tengo que volver pronto… ya oscureció..-dijo Luna a un pequeño ser en el bosque.

-hiii.iiii!-contesto el pequeño ser…

-vengo mañana si?… si puedo… pero… auh nos vemos… te quiero pequitas..- se despidió con un abrazo..

-hui!!! Flinch!! Me cuelga, me cuelga :S y creo que disfrutaría hacerlo

. pero pobre pequitas … esta tan solo…-pensaba mirando el pizo..

Sin notar choca con cierta personita que traía un plato de leche y galletas…

pafff!!! golpe!..

-ay… - chocó con el joven pelirrojo..( el se habia encontrado de espaldas y ella miraba al pizo)

- estas bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo..

-auch si…. Solo mi tras…- callo al pensar lo que iba a decir..

-tu que?-quedo corto el hombre

-am.. nada estoy bien- dijo ella

-pero que estas haciendo tu a estas horas??-dijo el pelirrojo

-PODRIA PREGUNTARLE LO MISMO SEÑOR WEASLEY- salio una voz de la esquina.

-Uy Snape!!- pensaron a coro..

-Señorita Lovegood, se encuentra bien?- preguntó Snape

-si…(que extraño…¿?)-dijo

-Por lo visto los dos están libres para ayudar el proximo fin de semana… por que tan libres están de labores que salen a estas horas.. verdad señor Weasley?-preguntó

-grrr.. Siii- apenas y se le escapo la palabra ..

-Pues bien.. señorita Lovegood, señor Weasley.. este fin de semana no lo tendra libre para andar vagando por ahí..-

-pero señor…- dijo Luna

-el jueves? Quieren mejor el jueves??, no por que si a ustedes les parece y si se les acomoda podria ser el jueves- se burló

-pues si… esta mejor el jueves.. tu que piensas?- pregunto el pelirrojo

Luna le hizo una seña de "no digas nada".

-Que?- no entendio…

-sera el fin de semana.. yo si tengo cosas que hacer.. – ordeno Snape

-am si…- dijo Luna… y cada quien se fue a su casa habitual..

Fin Flashback

-hey?, siges ahí?- preguntaba Ron a Luna

- ah? que, que?, si.. oye? Por que siempre que nos econtramos me golpeas??-pregunto con risa..

-yo a ti?, tu te me topas ¬¬…-

-am si… cambiando de tema.. no tengo la menor idea de que trabajos forzados nos pondrá a hacer el profesor.. y en este momento es lo menos que me interesa.. tengo todo un lio en mi cabeza..-

-ok… da igual pues.. nos veremos el fin no?-pregunto

-si.. supongo.. a menos de que me roben los extraterrestres y me lleven a Venus a experimentar para procrear una nueva raza de magos .-

-ok… HARRY!!- dijo en salvación al ver a Harry pasar a un lado.

-a? Ron?, pense que estabas en la sala con Hermione…, a Hola… soy Harry-dijo

- ah.. hola soy Luna..- dijo dejando caer sus cosas de nuevo…

Harry y ella se topan con la cabeza al intentar levantarlas y Luna cae de nuevo al piso..

-a ti te gusta el piso cierto?-dijo Ron

-pues si.. pero … que tiene que ver en esto?- pregunto desde el piso..

Harry extendio su brazo para ayudarla…

-olvídalo….¬¬, am Harry recuerdas la tarea que tenemos de DCAO (en mi naques Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras)-

- a cual te refieres? Creo que dijimos que la haríamos mañana… , ya que Snape dijo que….-

-Harry creo que tu amigo te esta pidiendo ayuda para salir de aquí- dijo un poco fastidiada de aquel desesperado (Ron)

-am… estabieen.. –dijo extrañado- nos veremos luego.. Luna verdad?-dijo Harry

-si ejejej… adiós- se despidió…

Unos pasos lejos de Luna..

-no hombre que bueno que me salvaste.. esa niña de verdad esta loca…- decía Ron

-hey ¬¬ aun te oigo!!!- dijo a risa Luna pasándoles por un lado …

-omg ., no te digo… esta loca… .-

-vamos Ron.. hermione nos debe andar buscando..- dijo a tregua Harry.

Por otro lado en la sala común de Griffindor…

-'mione?...-preguntaba una pelirroja..

-si… Ginny?-contesto

-que pasaría si… -

-si que?-

-si… Harry y yo perdiéramos esa hermosa chispa que teníamos cuando comenzamos .-

-pues … supongo.. que… espera.. que dices!!!! Ya no.. ya no lo quieres??-dijo ofuscada la morena..

-no si claro que lo quiero… pero ese es el problema… lo quiero-

-y que hay de malo en eso?-

-pues que… lo quiero y no lo amo…-dijo tristemente la pelirroja

-aw…- le dio un abrazo

-tanto que sufrimos por esto.. y ahora descubro que no es mas que… esto…-dijo derramando lagrimas..

-ay Gin… no te preocupes… si así lo sientes tu seguro que Harry tambien y comprenderá y todo será como antes de esto- dijo positivamente Hermione.

Ginny la volteo a ver decisivamente

-esta bien.. tal vez no como antes pero..-

Soltó en llanto Ginny…

-hay… hay… no dejes que te vean así… vamos a .. am .. a nuestra habitación…-

-esta bien-

En ese momento entran Harry y Ron por el cuadro de la señora gorda…

-am am-se seca las lagrimas Ginny

-te decía… ven, vamos, te tengo que enseñar algo en mi habitación-dijo agarrandola de la mano y guiando la hacia las escaleras..

-ESPEREN!!...-grito Harry

-(HUY)- penso Hermione

-Ginny … estas bien??- dijo preocupado..

Junto fuerzas- am .. si .. por que lo preguntas?-dijo engañandose

-Por que estabas llorando…- miro sus ojos

-(por que a mi!!!) am… no, no lloraba .. una basurita en el ojo..-

-en los dos??-pregunto Ron ..

-hey!- le dio un codazo- a se me había olvidado.. am Hagrid nos me dijo que te …-se lo fue llevando fuera de al sala…

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo!!! espero y les guste!!!! por que vienen muchos mas!!! y espero y me dejen una critica !!!hasta al proxima!!!**


	2. YA NO SIENTO LO MISMO POR TI

**Bueno segundo capi!!!! Espero y les este gustando!!! A mi en lo personal.. me agrada escribir!!! Y que lo lean claro jo jo bueno la historia continua:**

_**Capi anterior:**_

_**-Por que estabas llorando…- miro sus ojos hinchados por las lagrimas.**_

_**-(por que a mi!!!) am… no, no lloraba .. una basurita en el ojo..-**_

_**-en los dos??-pregunto Ron ..**_

_**-hey!- le dio un codazo- a se me había olvidado.. am Hagrid nos me dijo que te …-se lo fue llevando fuera de al sala…**_

* * *

- Harry… es que estuve hablando con Hermione…-

Se sentó en el sillón teniéndola de frente- pero de que hablaban? Por que te pusiste así?-dijo un poco preocupado…

-Es que… Harry…-se sentó junto a el- ya no son las cosas como antes… tu y yo… ya no somos tan unidos… ni compartimos gustos como pensaba… no pasamos tiempo juntos… no esta funcionando nuestra relACIÓN-acabo gritando…

-si pero podemos… QUE?? Que dices?... pero Ginny cuanto luchamos por estar juntos! Todo se ira a la basura?, todo por pequeños problemas?, todas las relaciones las tienen..!!!-dijo algo exasperado y poniéndose de pie.

-lo se Harry pero...YA NO SIENTO LO MISMO POR TI- gritó dejándose oír por todos los demás…

-pero… pero Ginny esto no se deja de sentir de la noche a la mañana-dijo extrañado…

Ginny algo apenada por el grito anterior dijo- la verdad me duele decirlo… pero ya nada es igual, ni lo volverá a ser, el amor que creí tener por ti no fue tan fuerte… ahora solo te veo como un amigo…-

La ultima palabra le había sonado a Harry como el fin de su universo ((amoroso))… cayó dado al sillón

-Ginny esto es lo que en verdad quieres?, por que yo… yo…-

-El te quiere- dijo una voz a lo lejos..

-Si Ginny!! Quien estuviera en tu lugar!!! Que diablos piensas!!!-dijo otra a lo lejos..

-Potter acéptalo, TERMINAMOS!!!- tras esto salio corriendo directo a su habitación…

Harry se quedó inmovilizado… parecía que el mundo pasaba tan lento…

Pasadas horas…(2 horas no tanto xD)

-Harry…?, amigo… estas vivo?- dijo Ron apuntándolo con su pluma…

-Ron, déjalo!!-le ordeno Hermione.

-creo que esta demasiado ido…-

-como que demasiado… uno no puede estar "_demasiado ido_" o esta "_ido_" o no lo esta!-

-claro que no Hermione… existe el "_ido"_ que toman en clase de Aritmancia y el "_ido"_ que ves en este momento-dijo el muy científico

-pero… que dices… que diferencia hay?... espera… yo de tonta que te sigo el rollo ¬¬-

-chicos… podrían dejar de pelar un segundo… me duele la cabeza-todo el rato se la había pasado pensando en posibles razones de lo ocurrido… pero por mas que busco y rebusco lo único que concilio fue que en verdad ya no lo amaba… y en si, nunca lo había amado…

-oh! sigues vivo…-

-muy chisto Ron… ¬¬, por que no habría de estarlo?-

-pues… Hermione me había dicho que Gi…-no lo dejó acabar

-am.. si… y que aremos… todavía queda medio día…-dijo el ojiverde fingiendo entusiasmo.

-… Harry… ya son las 7 … solo nos quedan dos horas para estar fuera …-dijo reiterando Hermione

-….o…. entonces… iré un momento al lago… me acompañan?-

-Claro!!, ya me hace falta salir… esta parece en verdad una prisión…-dijo exasperado Ron

-NO!!! Am tengo unos deberes y am.. Ron me había dicho que si … le explicaba la historia de Hogwars '-salvada se dio..

-ok…-dijo extrañado…-pero… si acaban que espero acaben… estaré ahí…-

-si, aja! – dijo la morena

-Hermione, me niego!!! Rotundamente lo hago!!! No leeré la historia de Hogwars… espero y todo haya sido una….- oyó al salir de la sala común.

-Nunca cambiaran… - rio –(esto … no … no lo puedo creer… tanto que luchamos para estar juntos… no creo en verdad que…)-

Por otro lado… en los pasillos para el bosque…

-bien solo quedan… am hora y media?... am no lo se jajja tiempo suficiente… ademas no hay nadie a fuera… quien quisiera venir con el cielo tan…- volteo – estrellado…. Y esa luna… tan hermosa…(mhja)- suspiro la joven rubia…

Encontró a su pequeño amigo al borde del lago y se acerco a el… colocó una manta en el pisó y saco el contenido de su pequeña cajita…(entre sus cosas una lámpara muggle de aceite)

El pequeño ser al verla gimió-hiiiihiii!!- (n/a: lo se que original xD) prendió la lámpara….

-También me da gusto verte , cada día estas mas lindo!!!, mira te traje tus favoritos!!, croquetas de calabaza!! No sabes cual dificil se me ha hecho conseguirlas eee –

El animal la acaricio con su espalada

-si, si, esta bien … a ver…- revoloteo las bolsitas encima de la manta…-oh aquí están… -las saco y las puso en el piso para que este comiera…

-que lindo eres… -dijo acariciándolo…

Cuando acabo se recostó junto a ella…

-la noche esta hermosa verdad-

-hiiiii hiiii!!!-gimió

-jajajaaj-

A lo lejos se encontraba el ojiverde en camino…

El unicornio se levantó al oír su andar y se fue….

-am … pecas?.. adiós ;; , ni a el le gusta estar conmigo?... nah! Jajja tal vez ya tenía sueño xD- dijo

-Luna??-dijo Harry al llegar a ella

-Oh! am..- volteo a ver si no se veían rastros de su pequeño amigo- hOla!- dijo alegre al no ver a su amigo…

-que haces a qui a estas horas??-

-am… viendo el paisaje… y tu?-

-…. Igual –

-a…. quieres verlo junto a mi? -

Se sentó…- entonces… vienes preparada cierto?-

-a veces… xD…. Y por que tan serio?- dijo notando algo en el…

-yo?.. no… pero como lo sabrías… me acabas de conocer… .-

-cierto…- se tiro al suelo (n/a: osea estaba sentada y se acostó)-pero esta bonita la noche no?-

-siempre…-dijo acomodándose…

-quieres galletas?, se que son de muy muggles pero… me encanta el chocolate - las tomo y se las dio a probar…

-Mhm- la probó –años que no comía una…-

-Años?, pero si las sirven todas las noches? O.o?-

-am me refiero a… como estas… no… am… a…-

- ya entendí … no te preocupes … pero, por que vienes solo?, digo y tu inseparable amigo?-

-inseparable?... a Ron jajajja, no estoy seguro pero… se quedo leyendo…-

-omg!... ok.. no pensé que fuera de los que les gustara leer u-

-pensándolo bien… yo tampoco… jajajjaj-

-jajajajjajaj-

-que linda…-dijo viendo el cielo

-si … lo se…-

-digo.. la luna…, am… no tu .. digo tu si, pero yo no me refería a ti…-dijo algo apenado…

Se sonrojo- ok… te entendí a la primera Harry … no necesitabas haber dicho todo eso jajjajajja-

-pfff! Jajaja-

-es lindo hablar contigo… jajaj –

-lindo… ¿ -

-digo…. Am … entretenido… animador… mmm…-dijo la rubia

-jajajjajaja-

-te ríes de mi ¿? O.ó!- se paró

-am…, no?-

-bueno… eso pensé- entre cerro los ojos; el muchacho se había puesto rojo! -jajjajaajja fue chiste…, bueno, tu no tienes buen sentido del humor? o es solo hoy? Jajjaja-

-….solo hoy-dijo en bajo, pero lo alcanzo a escuchar…

-am…( sería metiche si pregunto por que, cierto?, todavía no nos conocemos… si, si lo sería …)-

El resto del tiempo se la pasaron callados viendo a el cielo…

* * *

**Aquí termina jo jo jo Mujuju!!! Am… espero y les este gustando aunque solo tenga apenas dos capis ji ji … y QUIERO REVIEWS!!!**

**y am muchas gracias a:**

**_gorda!_** : si la verdad estuvo algo enredoso jo jo pero am tratare de hacerlo mejor te agredesco mucho tu review

**Eso es todo so…. Nos tecleamos luego!!! Y como dice una amiga " Hagan muchas travesuras" jajja**


	3. DIA DE CAMPO :S

**hOla!!.. bueno me he tardado lo se ', pero am.. tengo una excusa muy buena!!!, estoy en los malvados semestrales!!! Y hace un calor que de verdad!!!, pero pues lo q me salva y me inspira … es salir con mis amigos …( este es mi diario o que? .. suminasen…-perdon-) bueno okas….capi pasado: **

_-bueno… eso pensé- entre cerro los ojos; el muchacho se había puesto rojo! -jajjajaajja fue chiste…, bueno, tu no tienes buen sentido del humor? o es solo hoy? Jajjaja- _

_-….solo hoy-dijo en bajo, pero lo alcanzo a escuchar… _

_-am…( sería metiche si pregunto por que, cierto?, todavía no nos conocemos… si, si lo sería …)- _

_El resto del tiempo se la pasaron callados viendo a el cielo… _

__

-Deberíamos de invitar a Luna al convivió!!!- dijo Hermione muy emocionada...

-am.. si, claro, - adjunto Ginny, sin quitarle la mirada al ojiverde

-a ella? ó.ó, por que?, además, cual convivió hermione ¬¬ tenemos la comidilla que me como yo solo en la merienda… no alcanzamos… no, no se puede ¬¬-dijo el pelirrojo desde el sillón de la sala común

-que te traes con ella- entro en la conversación Harry- desde que la conoci te haz portado … am como decirlo.. como un completo idiota con ella?-dijo algo exaltado..

-em… estoy segura de que Ron no se a portado muy amable con ella … pero no a llegado a tanto..., o si?-dijo Hermione

-no tienes idea …- movió su cabello para atrás con su mano…

-Harry si te quieres desquitar con alguien hazlo conmigo .. no lo hagas con cada tonto que se te pone enfrente- dijo algo agresiva la pelirroja

-QUE!?-dijo poniéndose de pie ojiverde

-pues si… Harry ya paso casi un mes de nuestro rompimiento y tu no me haz dirigido ni una sola palabra! Y creo que no es justo que te desquites con …-(n/a: am olvide decirlo?, jo jo ya paso tiempo xD es que era parte del trama sorry : 3)

-chicoss-dijo preocupada Hermione interrumpiendo…

-bueno pero tu tampoco me haz dicho nada en el transcurso de las semanas, … no esperabas que yo te hablara cierto? TU me cortaste lo recuerdas… y si no lo recuerdas puedes preguntar a cualquiera ya que todos se dieron cuenta…- dijo enojado Harry

-era lo menos que podías hacer Potter-

-ah! ahora soy "Potter", antes era "Harry mi amor"- fingió la voz-que diferencia y todo por simples palabras mencionadas cierto Ginny??-(n/a:si notan a my darling Harry algo ofuscado es por que en este tiempo había cambiado mucho… su corazón estaba deshecho… y su humor…)

-chicoss!- repitió la morena

-que inmaduro eres Potter, no se puede contigo la verdad…-

-a ahora yo soy el inmaduro!, yo se bien lo que quiero o por lo menos lo que quería….- lo siguiente lo dijo en voz baja - y era a ti –bajo la cabeza..

-CHICOS!!!!-dijo furiosa hermione

-QUE!!!!- contestaron a coro los tres chicos (Gin, Harry y el metiche de Ron)

-am… ire .. ire… a preparar todo para.. el día de campo…- acabo algo asustada

-esta bien…- dijeron Ginny y Ron..

-te acompaño-después de esto, Harry dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja

Encuento salieron de la sala, Harry y Hermione oyeron los gritos de Ginny:

-AAAAAAAAAAA!!!-tomaba aire-AAAAAAaAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa!-

-buena forma para desahogarse .- dijo la morena…

-…-

-ok… Harry estas bien?-

-no… por que lo preguntas?-

-dime la verdad, lo pregunto por tu bien, digo tienes que desahogarte! Y de verdad no te he visto muy… espera dijiste que "no"??-

-si….-

-si dijiste que no?, o si dijiste que si?-

-Hermione- la volteo a ver con ojos de ya sabes que no te hagas -.-

-ay Harry sonríe un poco y di que te lo digo yo… ya casi llegan las vacaciones y eso es nuevo e.. eso de darnos vacaciones dos meses adelantados… todo por la vieja parte de hogwars, aunque que parte no es vieja cierto jajaj..-

-jajaja si, aunque… que raro lo del derrumbe … Dumbledore siempre a sido muy cuidadoso con todo no creo que eso haya sido de repente.. es decir estamos en Hogwars!!-

-estas sugiriendo que fue provocado?, Harry... volvemos a las andadas?-

-…-

-… entonces?, vamos por Luna?..-

-por mi?- se oyó una voz a lo lejos

-Luna que haces oyendo conversaciones de los demás ¬¬°?-dijo Harry, respondiendo Hermione con un codazo…

-am.. perdona… pero siempre que oigo mi nombre respondo ', pero me buscaban?-

-si para invitar…-

- y si dicen tan solo el nombre de la luna…?-(n/a: el satélite la piedra hermosa!!! Esa que alumbra nuestras noches romanticas esa!!! Jo jo xD)

-am… me ha pasado y de hecho me ven raro.. pero a quien le importa jajajja-

-si pero te venimos a invitar…-volteo a ver si Harry abría la boca para callarlo y como este al verla decidió callarse prosiguió – a un dia de campo '-

-ah! en serio?-

-si -

- ay que lindos Harry- le dio un abrazo a Hermione siguiendo con Harry tomando un poco de mas tiempo…

-Luna?- dijo raro al sentir el abrazo caluroso de Luna, el lo necesitaba tanto en estos momentos..ella sin pensarlo lo abrazo mas fuerte y Harry le correspondió…

En cuanto se despego de Harry- lo siento chicos es que soy muy ….cariñosa '- dijo apenada

-no te preocupes, entonces si quieres ir?-dijo Hermione

-CLARO!! Solo que donde nos vemos?-

-donde? No iras con.. nosotros?- respondió la morena

-am es que tengo algo que hacer-

-bueeno…. Estaremos debajo de un árbol, cerca del lago -

-am.. ok.. entonces nos vemos al rato…-

- esta bien hasta el rato-

-adiós Harry- se despidió Luna

Harry se había quedado estático al sentir lo calurosa que era Luna.. ella sin pensarlo lo había llenado de tanta quietud… de tanta alegría?-am… si.. si hasta luego..-

Despidiéndose, Luna fue directito a la cocina…

-Dobby?... estas?... presentable-dijo picadamente..xD

-Dobby siempre esta presentable Srita. Lovegood-

-por favor Dobby dime Luna… -

-esta bien … Srita. Luna…-

-como estas Dobby?-

-como podría estar Dobby, si Dobby es felizmente libre, Dobby hace y deshace lo que quiera, Dobby esta muy bien-

-am…ok… o.o?... es que am.. Dobby estas ocupado?-

-Dobby siempre esta ocupado Srita. Lovegood..-

-Luna!-

-Señorita Luna ¬¬°-

-esta bien… necesito tu ayuda para preparar algo -puso cara de angelito

-Dobby lo siente, pero tiene cosas que hacer-

-por favor Dobby es para Harry y Hermione- ojitos de cachorro

-para el señor Harry Potter??- dijo sorprendido

-SIII!!! Que dices me ayudas?-

-por supuesto que Dobby ayuda!!!, si es para señor amo Potter, por supuesto que lo hace-

- estrellas estrelladas!!-dijo alegre(n/a: lo se… pero así digo yo a veces)

Regresando a la sala común…

-no piensas que es algo rara?-

-Harry… perdona pero no eras tu aquel que la defendía hace un momento de Ron?-

-bueno si pero tienes que aceptarlo es….-

-original- lo voltea a ver con mirada picara - …-

-no me engañas ´mione… sigue buscando palabras… ajjajaja-

-… jajajja-en ese momento se encontraban en frente del cuadro de la señora gorda(n/a: este nombre se me hace muy… racista ö.ó)

-"_juice pretty_"- se abrió el cuadro…

-tremendo nombre … a quien se le habrá ocurrido?-

- por que tardaron tanto?-dijo una voz desde el sillón

-Ron… tardamos lo suficiente ¬¬-dijo Hermione

-y Ginny?- preguntó el ojiverde-

-em… se subió- contesto el pelirrojo

-no piensa ir …?-

-Harry… esa era una de las razones por las que no quería que estuvieran juntos…-

-cual?-dijo ya empezando a ofuscarse

-que era seguro que terminarían mal… y … -Hermione al oirlo lo voltea a ver con cara de…" ya no hables lo arruinas!! Callate"

-aaaa… algo mas ¬¬-

-em…, digo hombre yo estoy de tu lado… aunque sea mi hermana se que tal vez se equivoco…-

-en que se equivoco?-

-por merlin!! Acaso no tienen hambre, yo me muero de hambre!!- dijo Hermione ya algo preocupada por la discusión…

-Hermione creo que esta de mas preguntar si tenemos hambre tomando en cuenta que pareciese que estamos ayunando-dijo Ron

-Ron apenas son las 10 am ¬¬ ,- dijo el ojiverde

-bueno es que la cosa es q no cene muy bien que digamos y pues ya llevo retrasada una hora el desayuno …-

-aja…-

-cof cof glotón!-dijo Harry

Por otro lado en la cocina…

-Dobby voy a hacer: …….- tiempo de suspenso

-siii?-

-voy aaa hacer: ….-

-SIIIIIIIII?-

-voy a hacer QUE……..-

-que?, Dobby no sabe que es eso ó.ó?-

-!!! Hare QUEQUES!!!-dijo con estrllas por ojos…

-Dobby no entiende.. se refiere a un pastel muggle?-

-si!!! Saben deliciosos!!! Te encantara,-

-Dobby necesito una caja para queques -!-dijo luna

-Dobby tiene solo dos cajas… que piensa hacer señorita Luna?-

- tendremos que buscar mas cajas!! No ajustaremos!!-

-Dobby ira por mas cajas! Ahora vuelve!, -

-muchas gracias Dobby-tras esto el pequeño elfo desapareció en un as de luz.

- veamos…. Dos huevos, media taza de leche, media taza de aceite, aum… creo que tengo todo aquí… primero prender el horno a 180°… a ver a ver…-giro la perilla para dejar salir el gas, encendió un pedazo de papel y lo acercó- no prende… :S – cerro la perilla y segundos después trato de nuevo, pero esta vez dejo el gas correr- am… por que no prendera?- quemo otro papel lo acercó al horno y tan solo al abrir la puertilla salio volando dejando atrás(en la puertilla) ya prendido el horno- uy jajaja si que prendió – dijo levantándose del piso

Después de revolver los dos paquetes los vertió en moldes pequeños para que salieran mas…

-ay ay ¡!! Ya casi están – dijo emocionada – jojo elemento sorpresa jajajjajaj – saco una bolsita de su bolsillo y las agrego uno por uno a los queques unos 5 minutos antes de que estuvieran listos…

-Dobby a llegado señorita Luna-

Luna al oir a Dobby se da la vuelta- oh que bueno Dobby aunque ya casi están estos-

Dobby al verla dio un brinco para atrás- Doo-bby quiere saber que le a pasado en el rostro señorita Luna-

-que? Que tengo?-

-pues Dobby cree que le exploto algo en la cara señorita Luna-

- ups! ajaja es que ocurrió un pequeño accidente jajaja –

-la cocina esta bien?- dijo asomandose tras de ella- por que si no mataran vivo a Dobby …-

En el fondo de su cabeza pensaba Lunapodrían matar gente muerta?

De pronto se escucho un sonido proveniente de un paratito en forma rectangular en la mesa…

-_All right hogwars are you ready for some real music?¡ _

_I said are you ready? _

_I cant hear ya'….. pum pump- _

_-_un concierto señorita Luna!!!. Dijo emocionado Dobby

-no Dobby jaja es la alarma ya están listos los queques -

-Oh!-

Luna saca con cuidado los queques y de repente toda la cocina se llena de un apetitoso olor a pastel…

-mMm! huelen delicioso!!-

-siii- dijo Dobby saboreandoselos..

-tranquilo Dobby aun no , todavía tenemos que hacer estos que traes-

-Dobby ya los hizo-

-que? Con razon tardaste tanto … pero… aun así es.. muy pronto…-

-ja-ja es que Dobby…-

-son quequis de varita verdad? ¬¬- entre cerro los ojos

-siiiii- solto a chillar Dobby- es que Dobby no sabe hacerlos de forma muggle- seguía chillando

-ja ja tranquilo Dobby yo te enseñare… así como me ense…-

-usted haría eso por Dobby? –

-claro pero por lo pronto me tengo que ir- dijo poniendo los queques en una canasta- ya es tarde jajaj, muchas gracias Dobby-

-Dobby ayuda a cualquiera que ayuda a señor amo Potter-

- nos vemos Dobby oh!-dijo saliendo y yendo directito a su habitación…

En la ducha…

-"_can you dance the hippogriff?, ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma ", -_cantaba

Mientras se arreglab...

-am como me peino ?, am... ?-

-Luna tu te peinas ?- dijo una amiga por detrás..

-ja-ja muy graciosa Clara ¬¬-

Hizo lo que pudo y solo logro tomar su copete y ponerse dos broches formando una tacha deteniéndolo… su cabello quedo lacio con pequeños chinos en las orillas solían (hacérseles al Salir del baño)

-Listo…- dijo agarrando la canasta y dirigiéndose al lago…

-_ma ma ma, ma ma ma, flyin' off from a cliff, ma ma ma, ma ma ma- _cantaba en los pasillos…

Cerca del lago...

-ey Luna- dijo una voz por detras

-am? Hermione?-

-jajaj si camina hacía delante-

Ella obedeció y paso una como tipo burbuja transparente…

-wow!, jajja como están? perdonen el retraso…-

-no, no importa - dijo amablemente hermione

-ya nos habiamos ilusionado… pero… pff no importa..- dijo el pelirrojo

-y por que tardaste?- pregunto el ojiverde

- am… espero que les gusten- dijo meciendo la canasta tras de ella…

-trajiste algo?, no era necesario… nosotros ahorramos algo de comida …- decía la morena (hermione)

-a.. entonces.. tendremos mas comida '- dijo mostrando la canasta y poniendo la en el mantel…- espero y no estén muy calientes….-

Ron de curioso abre un poco la manta que cubría la canasta…

-Nos trajo…. Bollitos!!- dijo emocionado

-hay Ron jajaj-

- los preparaste tu?- dijo el ojiverde

- si con la ayuda de Dobby, bueno mas bien el hizo unos cuantos.. y yo los otros…-fue bajando la voz..

-Oh! que linda!- la abrazo hermione – preparaste queques para nosotros que linda -

-queques?- pregunto Ron con comida en la boca (un bollito en la boca y otro en la mano)

-am… así les llaman los muggles- dijo Harry a Ron

- mi madre los hacía para mi- bajo la cabeza sonriendo…- dijo Luna

Hermione al oírla tomo uno sin pensar y se lo metió a la boca…-ummm deliciosos!-

-y de que hablaban?-

-pues que Harry y Ginny no pueden dejar de…-

-cof cof!-dijo ahogándose Hermione con el queque…

-estas bien ´mione?- dijo Ron dándole unos golpes en la espalda..

-aja- dijo ya saliéndosele lagrimas de la presión

-ustedes si que son divertidos jajjaja- dijo Luna sonriente

-se te hace divertido que se ahogue hermione?- pregunto Harry

-no es eso es que….-

-chicos?- dijo Ginny tras la burbuja

Hermione saco su mano y jalo el brazo de la chica …

-hay!- cayó encima de Luna…- que brutal ´mione- dijo la pelirroja

Harry al verla perdió mas aun su mirada en el lago.

-perdón Gin es que pues …-

-hola Ginny-saludó Luna bajo de ella (cayó sobre ella recuerdan?)

- a?, a hola Luna?, y tu? Que haces aquí?- dijo tomando un lugar ..

-me invitaron -

-a… y que hacen?-

-comer…-dijo Ron llevándose el cuarto queque a la boca..

-entre otras cosas…- sonrió hermione

- hace mucho que no te veía Luna como que haz estado haciendo…-

- nos vimos ayer …peroo… pues… nada en especial -

-aaa…. Y hermione que….- se arqueo para platicar con hermione, no groseramente solo como si sostuviera mas la conversación con ella…

Luna se acerco al ojiverde…

-quieres? Creo que saben bien..- dijo dandole un platito con un queque

-a? … si gracias- sonrió- no los haz probado?-

-no… es que .. estos.. se los hize yo… a ustedes y digo no se vería bien si yo me comiera mis …-

-con esto podemos pensar que los estas envenenando ee Luna- dijo bromeando Harry

Ron al oir ello empezó a comer mas despacio y otras cosas…

-jajjajaaja- rió al ver la cara de Ron al ver su ultimo queque en la mano – me descubriste… rayos…- le siguió el juego…

-en serio?...- dijo Ron crédulo

-claro que no Ronald- le dio un sape la morena

-jajjajajjajajajajjaja- rieron todos menos el susodicho…

-me crees capaz?- dijo Luna al parar de reir

-pues …- volteo a ver a los demas..

-me creen capaz?-dijo subiendo un poco la voz..

-…. No… claro que no, como crees…-

Luna se sintió algo ofendida… pero solo dio una cara de inconformidad…

-am…- se sentía un silencio demasiado incomodo…

-y que son esas chispitas?- dijo Ron saboreando..

- es el elemento sorpresa jajaj la parte crucial para que tengas una muerte digna por envenenamiento -dijo Luna

Ron ahora el que se ahogaba tratando de tirar el contenido de su boca, dando a su desgracia a dar a la persona de enfrente que era Luna…

Todos al ver la comida recién terminada de Ron en la cara de Luna se quedaron estáticos… o.o'

-jajjajjajajajajajjajaj- solto la risa Ginny

Harry la vio con recelo…

Luna lo único que hizo fue tomar una servilleta para limpiarse la cara…

-lo siento Luna… es que… -

-es que Ron es muy… crédulo con esas cosas, perdónalo no quiso…- Hermione se sentía tan apenada, aun mas que Ron.

-en realidad son chispas de chocolate cubiertas con algo de menta…- dijo quitándose la servilleta de la cara…

-si que lo eres e…-

-que?-, dijo Ron al darse cuenta que era a el..

- crédulo troll!- le dijo Ginny

-jjajajajjajajajjajajajaj- comenzó a reír Luna tratando de disimular con su mano…- pero.. digo… que les gusta hacer.. además de conspirar contra los pobres queques… xD-

-creo que mas bien lo hacían contra ti Luna- dijo Ginny..

-bueno contra otras personas…- dijo algo extrañada por el ataque repentino de Ginny…

-saben… el próximo fin hay excursión a Hogsmade…- dijo Hermione

-deberíamos de ir no crees Luna?- dijo Harry

-claro, por que no?,, am ire un mome…- dijo levantándose

Los chicos se quedaron platicando atrás, mientras Luna aventaba piedras al lago…

-envenenados!, en verdad creyeron eso… que pensaran de mi… osea se que no les puedo caer bien a todos pero… digo… son unos simples queques merlin!, por que soy tan rara…- dijo aventando con mas fuerza la piedra en sus manos

-aum… así eres?- dijo el ojiverde por detrás..

-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- dijo apenada

-algo- dijo agachándose para tomar una piedra…

-que tan algo?-

-esos quequis en verdad fueron causa de habladuría ah?-

-y que lo digas… primero me explota el horno en la cara y después piensan que los enveneno… :S-

-si… espera te exploto el horno en la cara?- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro…

-si, pero no te rias…- dijo a puchero

- si que eres divertida-

-ah! te diverte que casi me muera ahí?-

- no, digo… solo que …-

- aaa verdad! Jajajjajajajaj-

- a jajjajajajjaja- rieron juntos

Por otro lado a unos pasos, bajo el arbol…

- míralos ´mione, se están riendo!,- dijo ofuscada Ginny

-si, lo se no se ven lindos - dijo sin pensar- todos alegres jjajaj- volteo su sonriente cara hacia la pelirroja en humos…

-…-

-estas … celosa Gin…, pero… si tu fuiste quien lo…-dijo confundida

-tal vez me equivoque…-

-lo destrozaste enfrente de todos Ginny, no creo que haya sido no mas por capricho-

La pelirroja le dio una mirada picara…

* * *

**Fin del capi, que tal? Tarde en subirlo lo siento es que entre semestrales y salidas castigos jajaj oren por mi! El lunes me entregan las ultimas calificaciones :S**

**Pues para el que tenga dudas los queques son como pastelitos pequeños me encanta hacerlos yumi… **

**Gracias a: **

** wenloony: buscare tu fic.. creo q ia lo encontre y lo guarde en favoritos :) gracias por tu post! mi alma cuelga de un hilo y tu eres una de mis salvadoras jjaja ... **

**Nos tecleamos luego… espero y les este gustando!! Y dejen reviews!! Yo vivo de ellos!! No me mataran o si? Jajja **

**Hagan locura y ½ e invitenme!! **

**Felices vacaciones! **

**A los que salieron con libertad condicional! xD **

**With love (V)ichesica **


	4. El ULTIMO QUEQUE :D

hellOu de nuevo!! Jajja ahora tengo mas tiempo de escribir!!! Ya con las dizque vacaciones jajja aunque acá entre nos…. Es pura mentira!! En estas supuestas vacaciones nos ponen mas que nunca a recoger nuestro cuarto, la casa!!! Nos ponen de cinderellos!!! Siii!!! Lo siento tuve que decir al verdad xD jajaj … so nos quedamos:

_- míralos ´mione, se están riendo!,- dijo ofuscada Ginny_

_-si, lo se no se ven lindos - dijo sin pensar- todos alegres jjajaj- volteo su sonriente cara hacia la pelirroja en humos…_

_-…-_

_-estas … celosa Gin…, pero… si tu fuiste quien lo…-dijo confundida_

_-tal vez me equivoque…-_

_-lo destrozaste enfrente de todos Ginny, no creo que haya sido no mas por capricho-_

_La pelirroja le dio una mirada picara…_

El "convivió" se había extendido hasta las 4 de la tarde (n/a: lo se demasiado tiempo.. pero recargaron comida.. pues ¬¬° jajaja xD) y todos al terminar decidieron irse cada quien a su casa…( osea.. Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry a la sala común de griffindor y Luna a Ravenclaff)

-tremendo día :S, apostaría que Ginny estaba celosa cara de pensativa pero… de quien… por que ni modo que este celosa de hermione, no…, pero… solo quedo: "yo" no tendría por que estarlo de mi, digo.. Harry es lindo, guapo, sencillo… lindo ojitos soñadores… lindo … ALTO!!- paro en seco- no puedo… no… NOOO!!-se confrontaba Luna en el pasillo…

-que no puedes?- dijo una voz por detrás

-Clara?-

-me confundes con esa cabesilla huequesilla?- bromeaba

-a…… que paso Kathie?-

-de que hablabas sola Lucas?-(n/a: Lucas loca!! Así digo yo jaja :D)

- yo… am.. pues.. pensaba en voz alta …-

-a…-

-nadie mas me oyo cierto??- dijo paranoica volteando a todos lados..

-pues no mas los alumnos que te vieron pasar jaja xD-

-Ah!! en serio?? O.ó?-

-no… en este momento todos están comiendo , jajaja tan así estuvo tu platica?...-

-algo jojo xD!-

-o cierto… no recodaba lo lindo que era-

-si verdad- se derretia…

-siiii sobre todo sus ojos verdes!-

-siii !, hey!! No, no yo no dije eso!! Aaaah!! que te pasa!!!, nos pueden oir!!! Aaaaah!-

-con que vas en serio e?, no sabia que se llevaran :S-

-pues … yo tampoco-pensó con una risa en los labios..

-pero Lucas,acaba de cortar con la pelirroja!-

-Ginny… Kathie, recuerdas, nos juntamos con ella…-

-bueno es pelirroja o no?-

-pues si, pero se puede confundir con Hanna eh!-

-nah!, jajaj pero.. aun peor.. ella lo corto a el!!! Osea todavía…-

-la quiere… lo se- dijo tratando de sonreír

-pff!, pero que llevas ahí? Acaso son!! Son!!! Son queques!!- Kathie estaba hecha babas por los pastelillos…

-wi, les deje unos cuantos , solo… me acompañas a la cocina?-

-para?-

-nomás acompáñame no?, digo… si quieres jajja-

-bueno, nomás para asegurar a mis pobres queques!! Por que eres tan capaz de comértelos tu solita!! Ò.ó!-

-jajja me acompañaras solo por glotona no?, que linda amiga tengo… -

-pues soy la única que tienes, así que acostúmbrate!!-

-si…-pensó con tristeza por que los demás me creen loca ¬¬°

-am?- se cuestiono que pensaba la otra ya que llevaba un buen rato pareciese peleando con ella misma sin hacer ni un solo ruido…-ejem-

-ah? ah?... jaja perdon… u.u-

-no importa Lucas me acostumbre, creo que ya llegamos no?-

-pues no se aquí dice cocina tal vez se a aquí- volteo a verla con unos ojos de…."daa!"

-ok ok… ya es pecado hacer bromas…-

-bromas tan tonas si Kathie ¬¬° jajaj xD-

-bueno pues ya… a que venimos?-

-jajjaja oh!, si…- entro a la cocina…-Dobby?, Dobby?-

Al sonar la voz de la joven rubia apareció en un destello la figura de un elfo…

-señorita Luna!, ya a regresado! Dobby en que le puede ayudar a usted?-

-en nada Dobby ya me ayudaste demasiado solo vengo a darte un muy pequeño…- le entrego una bolsa…

Al instante Dobby la abrió y al ver su contenido no pudo sostener las lagrimas …- usted le regalo a Dobby de sus quequas!-

-"queques" Dobby pero no te regale… solo…me da pena solo poder darte dos es que les gustaron mucho '-

-a Dobby no le importa si sean dos o mil!!, Dobby esta muy agradecido de que usted piense en el-

-' no hay problema Dobby es solo para agradecerte, me tengo que ir, pero luego nos vemos…-

-claro señorita…- tras esto las dos chicas salieron de la cocina…

-que linda Lucas… ò.o!-

-linda? El me ayudo jajja-

-pues si pero que crees? Esos eran tus queqes por que estos ya son mios!! - dicendo esto le quito la canasta con los queques y se fue corriendo en direccion a la sala…

-HEY!! ESPERA!! NI LOS HE PROBADO!! GUARDAME UNOO!!! AAAh! ;;- fue gritando tras ella…

En la sala común de Griffindor…

-…-

Era un silencio incomodo…

-esto es estúpido…,por que dejan de hablar?.. no se murió nadie, solo nos separamos(…), pero … por que tanto silencio!!, me desesperan!!, estare en mi habitación- se abrió paso indignada la pelirroja.

Al verla subir las escaleras todos se quedaron en un silencio, ahora eran Hermione y Ron los que observaban a Harry…

-Estas bien Harry?- preguntó por fin algo que el había costado preguntar a Hermione todo un mes

-no lo se-dijo cabiz baja- parece que en verdad, esto solo duro…; tardamos mas en intentar estar juntos que en estarlo…, es irónico…, tanto que luchamos…; solo llega el día en que "se acabo"?… hasta el momento sigo confundido, tal vez sea cierto… aun.. nos hace falta madurar…no lo se, tal vez simplemente no este hecho para esto…-

-Harry- se acerco a el (se acomodo de tal forma que el estaba sentado cabiz baja y ella de cuclillas bajo de el)- todos estamos destinados a un amor, TODOS Harry- lo abrazó- simplemente… unos lo encuentran mas temprano que otros-

-que cursi Hermione…, volviste a leer tus novelas?-al oir Hermione a Ron se separa y le avienta un cojín al susodicho.

-jajjajajjaj-

-por Merlín que corres rápido Luna…-

-hey!, me dijiste "Luna"-dijo alegrada

-no te acostumbres jajaja- probó el ultimo queque, demonios.. el ultimo es el mejor -

-u.U' ya te los acabaste?? –

-sip jajaj-

-awww- le arrebato la canasta y busco sin cesar algún rastro.

-te guarde uno-mostro su mano izquierda

- o!-

-matanga!- llega Clara y lo roba

-matanga??- voltearon a verla (ambas jaja Luna y Kathie xD)

-yep!, aum!!- se metió el queque entero a la boca

-si quiera mastícalo querida… ¬¬°- dijo Kathie

-noooo!!! Se extinguieron!! ;;- volteo a verla con recelo –TU te lo comiste!!! TUUUU!!-

-mua?-dijo

-sip mua tu.. te lo comiste-dijo alegre Kathie

-am.. am… pero solo era… segura que…-

-AAAAAaaah!, te atrapare!!!, vengare tu muerte queque mio!!-

-esta ya se volvió loca .'?- dijo viendo a las otras dos corriendo de un lado a otro.

- aaaah! Ayuda!!!, somevary help me!!, aaaah!!, maniatica!!! Me persigue!- grita desaborida Clara

-argh!!- gruñe Luna

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ??- pregunto la encargada de sala.(Clarisse)

-Nada …- pararon es seco las tres… (como si fueran cadetes enfrente de su capitan!)

-muy bien.. las estare vigilando…- se fue ..

cine mental de Luna

De pronto se encontraron las cuatro en Bosque lleno de lodo y arboles, vestidas de uniforme militar y con cientos de cadetes formados atrás de ellas…

-muy bien mis cadetes… quien se ha comido el ultimo queque de esta canasta!!,- decía Clarisse, empujaron a Kathie, Luna y Clara al frente.

-ELLA-apuntaron a Clara

-muy bien- se acerco a ella entre cerrando los ojos- TU! 100 sentadillas!! Ahora!!!-gritó

-pero…-

-pero? Pero!… AHORA!!-

-SI! mi capitana!!- y se pone a hacer sus sentadillas

-y ustedes dos!!- saltan las chicas..

-si -!-cara de angelitos las dos

-50 abdominales, por acusadoras! Ahora!!, uno nunca acusa a sus compañeros!!-

-pero.. pero…-

-100 abdominales!!-

-a…-

-100 abdominales y 30 sentadillas!!-

-a…-

-ya cállate Luna ¬¬° o te pondrás a hacer tus abdominales sin un brazo ¬¬°-

-NOOOOO abominables NOOOOOO!! QUEQUITOOOO!! x.x -

Fin del cine mental de Luna

Las otras dos se le quedaron viendo raro, ya que Luna se encontraba hincada en el piso y gritando…

-am…-

-y a esta que le pico?, solo era un quequi..- dijo Clara

-solo un queque?, porque se dice "queque" repite después de mi "que-que"-

-pff-

-ah?- respondió al salir del transe

-oh!, veo que ya saliste de tu… recaída maniática…- dijo con algo de desprecio Clara

-por Merlín Clara, no era una recaída,…-

-gracias- dijo Luna

-así es ella… -

-¬¬°-

-como si no la conocieras…, de verdad x)-

-que bueno que me defiendes eh! Elizabeth!! ¬¬-

-ya sabes que te quiero Lucas ¬¬, pero dime Kathie si me haces el favor ¬¬-

- y si no?- dijo Clara

-por Merlín Clara!!! A veces siento que no vives en este mundo.. o por lo menos tu si… pero tu cerebro no ¬¬-

-ah!- se indigno Clara

-jajajaj, eso te pasa por comerte mi precioso-

-hablas como "Golum", por favor ten un poco mas de modales, tu madre no te los ha enseñado??- dijo enojada.

-…-bajo la cabeza Luna

Kathie al oírla le dio un codazo y le dirigió una mirada aterradora…

-no…., no me los han enseñado…, lo siento chicas hoy a sido un día muy pesado, iré a tomar una ducha…- dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación

-que linda Clara ¬¬… no todos somos como tu…-

-lose,… pero tranquila… esta bien…-

-pff!!, mejor me voy antes de que…-

-de que?-

-…-subió las escaleras

Unos metros lejos … en el cuarto de las chicas…

-que día… pff!- dijo quitándose la toalla para entrar a la tina- tal vez sea verdad, no soy… muy … recatada que digamos, pff, pero que mas da…, no todos lo son…, pero yo no quiero ser como los demás, ellos osn una bola de clones amaestrados…, no, no lo seré….. no…- se quedó dormida en la tina '

* * *

Fin del capi jajajja me encanto este capi en particular... proximamente veran mas cines mentales de Luna jajjaj me encantan...

Espero y dejen reviews !!! ò.ó jajaja ya que los que han dejado em han servido MUCHOOOO gracias por todo jajajaj y bueno... me voy... hoy salgo de viaje.. haci que horen por mi jajajaj

Aiios!!! y FELICES VACACIONES!!!!

with love

(V)ichesica

hagAn locura y 1/2 jajjajaja

bye!


End file.
